


CJD's Beatles art works

by ChutJeDors



Series: ChutJeDors' Art [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: Contains all my separate, non-explicit artwork of the lads. Heavy lean on John/Paul! ☺️
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: ChutJeDors' Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. 1967

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find all of these on my [art tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!! I also like to draw from prompts whenever I have time, so don't hesitate to tell me if there's something specific you'd like to see me draw! I'm open to all pairings, although as you can tell, J/P is my preferred one ☺️
> 
> I can also draw fanart of your fic, if you have a specific scene to suggest. (Of course, if I have.... time....)
> 
> To find my other art, take a loot at the series this work belongs to ☺️

_John and Paul, 1967_

2019, with Autodesk Sketchbook


	2. From prompt: G/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "send me two characters and a pose" prompt from anon: **George and Ringo!**

_Prompt from anon: **George and Ringo!**_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	3. From prompt: J/P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul holding each other, for anon from a prompt

_For anon from a prompt:_

It was written that I would love you  
From the moment I opened my eyes  
And the morning when I first saw you  
Gave me life under calico skies 

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	4. From prompt: J/P being sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From prompt: John and Paul being sappy

_For Martin the Chicken: John and Paul being sappy_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	5. John and Paul, for Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul, in celebration of Valentine's day

_Dedicated to Martin the Chicken as a thanks for EVERYTHING  
_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	6. John in ADHN, 1964

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John being a snarky little shit. AHDN, 1964

_Since it’s very well known that John never ceases to inspire me, here have a quick sketch that I did while talking on the phone with my mum ;)_

2017 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	7. John and Paul, in Hamburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John And Paul, Causing Pain To The Artist In A Dark Alley In Hamburg. My first Beatles artwork that published on tumblr, in 2017. Ancient stuff.

_John And Paul, Causing Pain To The Artist In A Dark Alley In Hamburg_   


2017 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	8. John and Paul, for Imaginebeatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul, sitting on a railing, one inch apart 'cos they are gay. 
> 
> Drawn for [Imaginebeatles](https://imaginebeatles.tumblr.com) who is my dearest and bestest friend. If we were in secondary school we'd have friendship bracelets.

_For[@imaginebeatles](https://imaginebeatles.tumblr.com) with all my love <3_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook


	9. From prompt: Ringo in drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo as the drag queen Miz Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2018 never really went further than the five first days, but at least it produced SOME content

_**Inktober day 2:** Ringo as the drag queen Miz Cracker_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> My [art tumblr](https://trash-by-cjd.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! I also like to draw from prompts whenever I have time, so don't hesitate to tell me if there's something specific you'd like to see me draw! I'm open to all pairings, although as you can tell, J/P is my preferred one ☺️
> 
> I can also draw fanart of your fic, if you have a specific scene to suggest. (Of course, if I have.... time....)
> 
> To find my other art, take a loot at the series this work belongs to! ☺️


End file.
